Hey Chicago What Do You Say?
by voi ch'intrate
Summary: What happens when you've been a Cubs fan for over 100 years? You pass that love on to your daughter--and ignore any little bumps you may encounter on the way. Post-Breaking Dawn, slight spoilers. Title from "Go Cubs Go", the Cubs Win song.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Cubs Win song, or the Chicago Cubs for that matter. I know, it sucks, right?**

**Hey Chicago, What Do You Say?**

**Part 1**

_Baseball season's under way,  
__Well you better get ready for a brand new day,  
__Hey Chicago, what do you say?  
__The Cubs are gonna win today.  
__They're singing…  
__Go Cubs go, Go Cubs go,  
__Hey Chicago, what do you say?  
__The Cubs are gonna win today._

"It's going to be overcast in Chicago for the next couple of days," Alice said, dancing to my side.

I gave her a puzzled look and then looked to Bella. If Alice was up to something sneaky, I'd found Bella was usually in on it. But she seemed just as bemused as me; she shrugged delicately before going back to her book—though I did notice a strange glint to her eye.

I looked back over to Alice, trying to pick up her thoughts but she was eerily silent. I sent another glance over to Bella who half smiled at me while I glared. Her shield was both amazing and annoying. It was really only annoying at times like these when she and Alice used it to their advantage.

"Why does the weather in Illinois matter?" I queried, giving in.

"Because you and Nessie—and whoever else wants to go—are going to Chicago tomorrow!" She chirped, clapping her hands together, her eyes dancing.

I stared at her skeptically, "Why would we be going to Chicago?" I asked. Not that I didn't want to visit the city I was born and raised in—but I only ever returned there once every decade or so.

"Because!" Alice said exasperatedly, tugging on my arm, "Don't you want to go see some baseball?"

My eyes widened, "It's going to be overcast, right?" I pleaded, trying not to get too hopeful.

"Yes," she giggled, "overcast but absolutely no rain. So no rain delays, no wet vampires, nothing!"

I laughed, swinging my sister into my arms and resting my chin on the top of her head.

Bella giggled from her perch on the loveseat, "Edward, I know you love baseball but what are you so excited about?"

"Because, my sweet wife," I said, not able to contain my excitement as I swept over to the small sofa to pull her into my arms, "I haven't seen the Cubs play since '84 and I miss my team."

"_Your_ team?" She asked her butterscotch eyes playful.

I chuckled, "They're not technically my team, but I've been a Cubs fan for a very, very long time."

"How long?" She asked, still always so curious about my past.

"Let's just say that I saw them play their first game as the Chicago Cubs," I said with a slight smile.

"Haven't they always been the Cubs?" She asked, fiddling with the hem of my button-up. She would need to stop that—I couldn't concentrate about useless baseball knowledge when she did that.

"No, they haven't always been the Cubs, they were still the Orphans when I was born," I said, staring at a fixed spot on the wall above her head so that I could continue my train of thought and not get lost in her eyes.

"When did they become the Cubs?" She asked, her fingers linking into my belt-loops. Infuriatingly distracting woman.

I shook my head of all the cobwebs, "They became the Cubs in 1902—my father took me to their first home game at West Side Grounds."

She nodded and shifted into my lap, "So you don't remember your first Cubs game?"

"No, not really. Even with the dull human memories I doubt I would remember a baseball game my father took me to see before I had even turned one."

She giggled, "I would have liked to see you then."

"I'm sure I was a fairly unremarkable baby," I said, "you have this strange view that I was always as I am now—believe me, I was a troublesome child."

"You, troublesome? Never," Bella said sarcastically.

I raised one eyebrow at her and shook my head, she was so odd sometimes. She giggled and rested her head against my shoulder. "So you and Nessie are going?"

"Yes," I said, excited about passing my love of baseball to our child, "do you want to come along."

"You know I only ever appreciate baseball if you're playing it." She said, tracing her fingers across the contours of my chest through my shirt.

"So is that a yes or a no?" I asked, stilling her fingers. She was so much bolder these days.

She thought for a moment and then shook her head, "You and Nessie go, I'll stay here and hold down the fort, you two deserve some time together."

"Are you sure?" I asked, staring into her brownish eyes—a mix between red and yellow.

"I'm positive, Edward," she asserted, pecking my lightly on the lips.

"What're you positive about, Bell?" Jacob asked coming into the room. He looked completely at ease, Nessie balanced on his hip.

"Edward and Nessie are going to go Chicago tomorrow to see a Cubs game," Bella said, walking around the back of the sofa and taking Renesmee from Jacob.

Our baby fit perfectly in Bella's embrace. She wasn't so big now—maybe the physical age of a four year old. But she was so intelligent. She had such deep, knowing eyes.

"Oh sweet!" Jacob interjected, "Who're they playing?"

I actually had no idea, I looked to Alice who gave me a mental image, but was blocking the final score from my mind. I smirked, "The Dodgers."

"What's a Dodger?" Nessie asked from her place in Bella's arms.

I laughed, "The Dodgers is a baseball team from Los Angeles."

"Oh," she said, thinking over the new information.

I turned my attention on Jacob who was rather envious about our upcoming trip.

_You should invite him along. _Bella's thoughts sounded in my head.

I stared at her, horrified. _Don't look at me like that. You should invite him along, Edward. Look at him—he's hoping you will, isn't he?_

I didn't want to admit that Jacob was practically begging me in his head to bring him along. I wanted it to be just a trip with Nessie and me; but Jacob was bound and determined to shoot that plan to Hades.

"Yes, Jacob, you can come along," I sighed in resignation. Bella thanked me and Jacob's thoughts were so euphoric that I could barely stand it. I could see Jasper in my peripheral vision leaning against the banister of the staircase, feeding off of the positive emotions.

"Thank you, man!" Jacob said, giving me an awkward, one-armed hug. I chuckled; it was hard to dislike him when he was so boyishly ecstatic.

Nessie climbed into my lap and smiled, "We're going to go see a baseball game?"

"Yes, you, me and Jacob," I said, trying to keep the sordid tone from my voice when I said the latter's name. I was suddenly very overwhelmed by the idea of being in Chicago with the werewolf and my little hybrid daughter.

Bella, sensing my agitation, instantly thought of a solution. A solution far worse than the original predicament.

_You could invite Charlie to go with you—he could use some son-in-law/granddaughter/werewolf bonding time._

I sincerely hoped she was joking.

She wasn't.

Alice danced in the room smiling. "Oh, you and Jacob and Charlie and Ness are going to have such a great time!" She gushed. And I groaned.

"Grandpa Charlie's coming?" Nessie asked.

"Sweet, Charlie's going!" Jacob exclaimed, neither of them noticed that I was having a slight panic attack. The human, the werewolf, the vampire and the baby all walk into a baseball stadium…

There couldn't have been a worse joke.

But it wasn't a joke.

* * *

**First off, if you hate the Cubs, keep your comments about that to yourself. I hate arguing with people about baseball teams. The Cubs are my FAVOURITE team, just because people don't agree on that, or they think the Cubs suck or whatever gives them no right to bash me for what I like. Ok, I'll get off my soap-box now and explain why this goofy little story.**

**I started to think back in the spring about what I wanted to write over the summer...and I couldn't think of any long, epic stories...just one-shots and stuff and then this short story just hit me. I was watching a Cubs game with my dad, because we're devout Cubs fans, and I though: "Gee, Edward's from Chicago...what would it be like if he were a huge Cubs fan...?" So that's where this story came from. It has three parts that I'll be posting over the course of this week. It's short and sweet and kind of silly--but I still like it. **

**The song at the beginning is called Go Cubs Go and is played in Wrigley Field every time the Cubs win a home game. I know all the lyrics...and sing it when the Cubs win. I'll post a link to a YouTube video of the song on my profile so all you non-Cubs fans can go listen to it if you want. **

**Oh! The old Cubs info that Edward spews at the beginning of this chapter should be pretty accurate. I wikipedia'd it. [laughs]**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**OH! Completely random and unrelated: Go vote for CREEEPING DOSE on bronzehairedgirl620's profile!! DO IT NOW!! **


	2. Part 2

**Hey Chicago What Do You Say?  
Part 2**

_They got the power, they got the speed,  
__To be the best in the National League,  
__Well this is the year, and the Cubs are real,  
__So c'mon down to Wrigley Field.  
__We're singing now…  
__Go Cubs go, Go Cubs go,  
__Hey Chicago, what do you say?  
__The Cubs are gonna win today._

I dare someone to come up with a worse scenario. I was the odd man out in our seating arrangements on the plane. Nessie, of course, had the window seat. Jacob, of course, was beside her. And Charlie had the aisle seat and I was all the way across the way from them, next to a shoe salesman from Spokane.

A very talkative shoe salesman from Spokane. I found out that he had three children, all of whom were in their rebellious teenage years. Despite his incessant chatter I did have the opportunity to brag about my own child, who was amusing herself by breathing on the window and then drawing patterns in the condensation.

"So what're you heading out east for?" He asked, waving the stewardess down for a refill on his diet soda.

"My family and I are going to see a Cubs game," I stated proudly.

"Eh, you see I'm a bit of a White Sox fan myself, and you know there really should only be one team in Chicago," he said leaning close to me to whisper his statement conspiratorially.

"Besides," he continued, pausing to sip on his Coke, "the Cubs haven't won in what 100 years? How pathetic is that."

I seethed, despite the fact that it was the truth.

"Well, they may be in a slump—but they've got devoted fans," I said proudly, glaring at the man.

_Geez buddy, you'd think I just insulted his mother or something. If looks could kill…sheesh. _

I snorted at his thoughts.

Jacob, having heard the noise, glanced over at me.

_Aw, you made a friend!_ He thought, grinning at me.

I growled just loud enough for him to hear but to go undetected by the humans in the confined space of the plane.

Jacob, the infuriating idiot that he is, started laughing. Of course, Charlie really wanted to know what was going on. And he started asking. Thankfully Jacob is an infuriating, intelligent idiot and quickly came up with some ludicrous excuse.

Thankfully that ludicrous excuse was enough for Charlie, who promptly fell back asleep.

"I don't see why I had to be the one to sit across the aisle," I muttered, mainly to myself but Jacob also heard.

_Because Nessie wanted to sit next to me. _Jacob taunted.

I growled at him.

_Don't hate, appreciate. _Jacob thought smarmily.

I started to repeat a mantra to myself, partially to keep myself occupied and partially to keep Jacob's ridiculous thoughts out of my head. I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me, so I continually repeated, 'Don't kill Jacob in front of your daughter. Don't kill Jacob in front of your daughter. Don't kill Jacob in front of your daughter.'

I couldn't help but think had I forced Bella on this trip it would have been more bearable. But she was off gallivanting with Alice, buying out the mall of Port Angeles.

Graciously, the seat-belt sign came on before I could really go completely insane. Who would have thought a trip to Chicago could be this stressful?

We gathered our carry-on's and shuffled off the plane. I was amused by the wide berth the humans gave me—but less amused by the appreciative stares.

I plucked my daughter out of Charlie's arms, and held her close—hoping that my obvious wedding ring as well as obvious child would ward them off.

She really didn't help much, rather she attracted people. I didn't necessarily blame them; Nessie had a certain irresistible magnetism that just drew people in. Like moths to a flame.

Charlie laughed as I had to tell another pair of over-eager young women that I was happily married.

"Who knew Bells married such a stud-muffin?" Jacob laughed, clapping me on the back. Charlie tried not to laugh, but he was failing.

"I wouldn't be making fun of me, Jacob," I said, smirking at him. "You can't hear their lewd thoughts…about you."

As if to prove my point two young women oozed their way over to us and started to flirt with Jacob. He had a deer-in-the-headlights look as he stared at me—begging for help.

Nessie wiggled in my arms until I put her down; she marched through the legs of the crowd of women around Jacob and crawled into his arms. My demanding, over-protective baby.

He weaved his way around the women and came to stand between Charlie and me. I couldn't help it, I laughed and soon Charlie and I were both doubled-over in hysterics.

"Stop it!" Jacob said defensively, "Edward is being a hypocrite and you watch yourself old man"—he pointed to Charlie—"just wait for the AARP ladies to come find you. Then we'll tell Sue all about it and see how well that goes."

Charlie and I instantly sobered.

We gathered our luggage and hailed a cap to our hotel. Alice had booked us some expensive hotel that was probably as old as I am. We were ushered into two large adjoining rooms, each with two king beds. I guessed Charlie and Jacob would be sharing, and Nessie and I would be sharing. Not that I really needed a bed…

We went out to eat, to McDonald's. Neither Charlie nor Jacob wanted to go to a fancy—they called it hoity-toity—restaurant so we ended up at some disgusting, smelly, greasy fast-food joint.

Jacob ate two Big Macs, a double quarter-pounder with cheese, an apple pie and a parfait. Charlie ordered a Big Mac. I tried to coerce Nessie into eating something. She ate Jacob's parfait.

As we stood in line, Jacob leaned down and whispered to me, "You should eat something so we don't look suspicious."

"You're eating enough for the both of us," I whispered back.

"Shut up and at least get a salad or something," he murmured furiously.

I opened my mouth to protest but he had already turned to the bored teenager behind the cash register and ordered me a salad.

I sat with it in front of me, the lettuce wilting. Jacob and Charlie ate heartily and seemed to enjoy their heart attacks on a bun.

Nessie ate the majority of Jacob's parfait and then fussed about the human food. She patted my cheek and showed me a picture of us in the woods, Bella sharing a mountain lion with her.

I sighed and shook my head, "You have to eat this food, Nessie."

She shook her head, the stubborn streak she had inherited from her mother shining through.

Charlie laughed, "Bells used to refuse to eat fast food when she was that age."

Nessie smiled at me, she liked being compared to her mother. I grinned at her; she was so similar to Bella. Suddenly I missed my wife, I enjoyed the company of my extended family but I was missing that closeness, that intimacy, I shared with only Bella.

My mood was wilting like the lettuce on my plate.

* * *

**Apparently people don't read my author's notes. You know that little rant I gave during the last chapter about NOT saying the Cubs suck in your review...well, obviously some people didn't read it. That's a little frustrating to me, because I asked people not to bash my team and yet they still did. I don't mind the reviews that say, "Oh, well I'm a [insert team of your choice here] fan, but this is a really good story". That's getting your opinion out there in a mature way. Just flat out telling me my favourite teams sucks is kind of rude. I'm sorry if I offended people in my review replies, I tried to be nice while reminding people that everyone has their own opinions, especially about sports. So, please this time around can we NOT have the "Cubs suck!" comments? I would truly appreciate it if people made an effort to not insult my team. Thanks.**

**That being said, I like this chapter. I think it's funny. But if I think it's funny that means it probably isn't. Oh well. The last chapter will probably be out Saturday-ish...**

**GO VOTE FOR CREEPING DOSE ON BRONZEHAIREDGIRL620'S PROFILE!!**

**Please Review--as well as read the first paragraph of this author's note.**


	3. Part 3

**Hey Chicago What Do You Say?**

**Part 3**

_Baseball time is here again,  
__You can catch it all on WGN,  
__So stamp your feet and clap your hands,  
__Chicago Cubs got the greatest fans.  
__You're singing now…  
__Go Cubs go, Go Cubs go,  
__Hey Chicago, what do you say?  
__The Cubs are gonna win today._

As we sat in the stadium I looked around, taking in the sights and the smells of Wrigley Field. The few times I have been to Wrigley as a vampire, I have always been amazed at how not disgusting it smells. There was the human food—hotdogs and beer—mixed with the ever-present, ever-pressing smell of human blood as well as the soft hint of the ivy on the far wall.

We were sitting in the first row of seats near first base—some of the best seats in the park, in my opinion.

I was regaling Nessie with stories of the visits I remembered watching the Cubs.

"Dang, when was your first Cubs game, Edward?" Jacob asked as I had started in on the game I attended in the mid 60's.

I grinned a little and stared at Charlie—I knew he had been listening to me rant about the Cubs team of '64 and it rather startled him. I lowered my voice so just Jacob could hear, "1902."

Jacob let out a low whistle, "That was a long time ago."

"Yes, a very long time ago," I agreed.

The first pitch was thrown and soon I was on the edge of the seat watching the game.

By the end of the seventh inning the Cubs were pulling ahead of the Dodgers, four to one.

I started reminiscing about the last time I was in Wrigley Field, Harry Caray had sung during the seventh inning stretch. I had to chuckle at the memory of him. He was such a beloved figure to any Cubs fan.

"Emmett came with me to that game, we waited until everyone else left until Harry came out of the stadium and we talked with him for a while. I don't think I've ever met another person more comfortable around us as he was—he was at ease enough to rival Bella." I chuckled.

"You met Harry Caray?" Charlie asked, turning to stare at me.

I opened my mouth to explain, but he just held up a hand, "I'm still on the need-to-know, so keep your excuses to yourself."

I closed to my mouth and decide to continue the story, because Nessie seemed interested, "He was this tiny little man. Maybe a couple inches taller than Aunt Alice—"

"You're kidding, right?" Jacob chuckled.

"Nope, he was quite short."

"You are talking about the guy Will Ferrell played on that SNL sketch. 'If the moon were made of ribs…' That guy?"

"That's him, and it was a rather accurate portrayal," I said with a laugh.

"Really? He actually talked like that?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, he did. He was very kind, he talked to Emmett and I for about half an hour, gave us autographs and everything." I said with a proud grin.

We had been like two overeager little boys then. It had felt good to be so carefree. That's what I've always liked about baseball, how easy and how untroubled it is. Yes, there are rivalries and smack-talking but it was all good-natured fun.

The game continued, each team scoring a couple more until the Dodgers were just one run behind the Cubs.

The next man up at bat hit a couple of fouls right by our seats. Derrek Lee, the Cub's first baseman, scooped one up and rolled it around in his glove. The fans seated near us went wild, begging for him to throw it into the stands.

Nessie, perched on Charlie's shoulders, waved her arms like the rest of them, while flashing a wining smile.

The baseball player grinned and tossed the foul ball right to my little girl. I don't think I've ever been prouder. Perhaps that was a rather skewed statement, but the euphoria from the baseball field was starting to get to me.

"Daddy! He threw it to me!" She exclaimed as Charlie lifted her off his shoulders and handed her to me.

"I can see that," I said with a laugh, "maybe we'll stick around after the game and get him to sign it."

She smiled at me and nodded her head, curls bouncing.

The ninth inning was upon us, and there was one more out before the Cubs won. I stood and cheered along with the rest of the fans in the stadium.

Zambrano was pitching. He stood, tall and imposing, on the mound.

The first pitch was a ball and the tension in the field was palpable. I could hear the Dodger's fans thoughts of a hope for one homerun, whereas the Cubs were chanting, even in their heads, for a strikeout.

The next pitch was another ball.

I sincerely hoped that this man wouldn't be walked to first base. That would be atrocious.

Big Z walked him.

And then he stole second base.

The fans were in an uproar, how could this happen? Ninth inning, one out left and a runner on second? He could not score!

I stood up in the stands, cupping my hands to my mouth so I could cheer loudly.

I could hear the players' thoughts, all geared towards the one final goal of winning. They were cognizant of only that objective.

Zambrano wound up for another pitch and many of the fans in the stand groaned when they heard that tell-tale 'ting' of the baseball connecting with the bat.

It was a ground ball between second and third, delivered straight into the hands of Ryan Theriot who delivered a quick pitch to Mike Fontenot, the third baseman. Getting the final out.

The crowd cheered loudly, almost deafeningly. Nessie was bouncing up and down from her spot on Jacob's shoulders. He was laughing and cheering all at the same time. I high-fived Jacob, on a high from the awesome game. Charlie smiled sagely at us, his blurry thoughts glad that his family was together and happy—despite all the weirdness.

The Cubs Win song came on and I sang the lyrics along with a couple thousand other fans. Nessie laughed at me but tried sang along. Jacob nor Charlie didn't know the words, but they didn't need to. It was the euphoria, the palpable zing of winning that made everything seem a thousand times brighter.

* * *

**Can anybody say CORNY? [laughing] I know, this story is kind of dorky, but I liked it. That's the end, by the way. **

**About the chapter: Edward's description of Harry Caray _should _be fairly accurate, unless my dad was lying to me. Padre actually met Mr. Caray on a trip to Wrigely Field back in the 80's. And the description my dad gave of Harry Caray is pretty much what Edward says, only with different height markers. Because my dad didn't compare him to Alice...he actually compared him to me. I'm 5' 1". So, yeah. **

**A big thank-you goes out to my sister because she helped me with the baseball knowledge...because I can't remember people's positions...just names. So gracias, Sista.**

**In other news, CREEPING DOSE made it to the third round of voting in the Epic T Contest. I didn't actually think I'd make it that far. So, on July 6 please go vote for it!! Again...**

**REVIEW! And thanks for reading this!**


End file.
